Une grande nouvelle
by McBender
Summary: Scott et Hope sont fiancés, mais leur mariage va devoir attendre.


Scott était allongé dans son canapé bien au chaud sous un plaid, il détestait l'hiver, ceux passés en prison étaient glaciales et ceux passés à la taille d'une fourmi étaient... et bien, ils étaient encore plus glaciales. C'est pourquoi le héros était si profondément endormi sous son plaid, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

Hope contemplait ces dernières depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà et elle mourrait d'envie de les dévorer mais le voir affalé comme ça était trop mignon. Elle prit son téléphone et immortalisa l'instant, pour de possibles chantages futurs, avant de se décider à réveiller son fiancé :

" - Scott, réveille-toi mon amour. "

L'homme-fourmi émergea tout doucement de son rêve peu vertueux pour se retrouver face à l'objet de ses désirs :

" - Salut beauté, t'es là depuis longtemps?

\- Cinq minutes, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

\- Ah oui, alors tu me regardais dormir, je suis si beau que ça? "

Tout en flirtant avec sa belle, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue :

" - Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi?

\- Oh si je peux mais je n'en ai pas envie, et on a quelque chose à fêter. "

*

Hank venait de finir de réparer le costume de Scott, son régulateur marchait maintenant à la perfection et le scientifique était assez fier de son travail pour s'octroyer une pause bien méritée. Il retrouva sa femme à l'étage supérieur et la salua d'un baiser sur la joue, c'était leur petit rituel le matin, il sortait au moins une fois de son laboratoire le matin pour voir Janet. La vie de couple ne lui était plus du tout naturelle, il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait dû sortir de son laboratoire pour faire à manger et s'occuper de sa femme alors qu'elle était souffrante.

Il s'assit à table et prit l'assiette remplie de pancakes que lui tendait sa femme :

‹‹ - Merci chérie.

\- De rien. Est-ce que tu as vu Hope dernièrement?

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, jeudi dernier elle semblait changée, plus rayonnante. Je crois que Scott lui fait vraiment du bien.

\- Pitié ne lui dit jamais, il prendrait la grosse tête. ››

Janet secoua la tête et le réprimanda :

‹‹ - Il va devenir ton gendre, tu pourrais au moins lui montrer un peu d'affection.

\- Je l'aime bien, mais c'est ma petite fille, je ne veux qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- Ce n'est plus ta petite fille, et ils s'aiment, ça se voit alors ne soit pas pessimiste avant leur mariage s'il te plait. ››

Le scientifique se renfrogna mais ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle avait raison, il avait bien remarqué le changement d'humeur de sa fille après l'arrestation de Scott à Berlin, le peu de joie qu'elle avait retrouvé durant leur relation s'était évaporé comme neige au soleil.

Il termina son petit-déjeuner rapidement et reparti dans son laboratoire, le seul endroit où il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement.

*

Janet observait sa fille depuis dix bonnes minutes, elle n'avait pas touché à son verre de toute la soirée alors que c'était sa fête de fiançailles. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien compris que sa fille était enceinte, mais elle n'alla pas vérifier sa théorie auprès de sa fille, elle ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise.

Hank de son côté, n'avait pas du tout remarqué le manège de sa fille. Il participait à une discussion animée avec la petite Cassie qui s'interessait de près au sort d'une fourmi qui tentait une traversée audacieuse du salon :

‹‹ - Tu crois que Joe va arriver jusqu'au buffet?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il faudrait l'aider. Veux-tu t'en occuper?

\- Oh! Tu crois que je pourrais?

\- Bien sûr, dépêche-toi, Joe va se faire écraser par ton père. ››

La fillette prit l'oreillette que lui tendait Henri et entreprit de diriger Joe la fourmi à travers la salle de la grande maison Pym. Joe était presque arrivé au buffet quand un tsunami de champagne l'emporta, du moins un tsunami à l'échelle d'une fourmi. Cassie retira l'oreillette rageusement à la vue du corps de Joe et se rua sur sa mère qui venait de faire tomber le verre à l'origine du tsunami :

‹‹ - Maman!! Tu viens de tuer Joe!

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu viens de noyer ma fourmi dans du champagne!

\- Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. ››

Hank regardait la petite fille avec un grand sourire, elle avait du caractère. Il se surprit à souhaiter un petit enfant avec le même caractère, un enfant de Scott et Hope. Il se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme, un grand sourire illuminant toujours son visage, ce qui étonna cette dernière qui était plus habituée à l'air bougon de son mari :

‹‹ - Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon mari? ››

Hank haussa un sourcil et répliqua :

‹‹ - Janet, je ne suis pas toujours grognon, tu le sais j'espère.

\- Ces derniers jours j'ai tendance à l'oublier. ››

Elle sourit, fière d'elle, et embrassa son mari sur la joue. Elle songea à le mettre au courant de la grossesse probable de Hope mais cela pourrait gâcher la surprise. Elle ne se doutait pas que Hank pensait au même moment à quel point il aimerait avoir un petit-enfant.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la dizaine d'invités s'apprêtait à partir, Hope prit la parole :

‹‹ - Excusez-moi! Je vous demande juste cinq minutes, vous serez libérés juste après c'est promis. Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui pour fêter avec nous nos fiançailles, et je vous en remercie vraiment du fond du coeur, mais je suis désolée de vous annoncer que le mariage n'aura pas lieu... ››

La réaction fut immédiate, tout le monde s'étonna et s'insurgea, notamment Hank qui ne comprenait plus rien. Sa première pensée fut que Scott lui avait fait du mal et qu'ils avaient rompu leurs fiançailles, mais il se tenait tout près de Hope et leurs doigts étaient étroitement liés, ce n'étai donc pas ça. Quand il se tourna vers Janet, il vit un grand sourire affiché sur son visage, ce qui le rendit encore plus confus.

Hope, voyant les regards étonnés de tous ses convives, s'empressa de les rassurer :

‹‹ - Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons pas rompu les fiançailles, j'aime toujours autant Scott, malheureusement j'ai bien peur d'avoir du mal à rentrer dans ma robe le jour du mariage. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont sûrement déjà deviné en remarquant que je n'ai pas touché à mon verre ce soir, je suis effectivement enceinte. ››

Soudain, les murmures consternés se transformèrent en applaudissements et en vivas. Hank réalisa alors la signification des paroles de sa fille et s'effondra sur sa chaise. Janet, Hope et Scott se précipitèrent vers lui et lui demandèrent ce qu'il lui arrivait :

‹‹ - Je vais bien, c'est simplement l'émotion. En fait, tout à l'heure, en voyant Cassie, je pensais à quel point j'aurais aimé avoir un petit-enfant, simplement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous m'en annonciiez un deux heures plus tard.

\- Oh, et bien... Excuse-nous papa.

\- Non ce n'est rien vraiment, je suis très content pour vous deux. ››

Il se releva et prit sa fille et son futur gendre dans ses bras :

‹‹ - Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à repousser le mariage indéfiniment, et Scott, si tu fais du mal à ma petite-fille j'envoie une armée de fourmis balle de fusil te tuer c'est clair?

\- Oui!

\- Papa! Arrête! ››


End file.
